The Great Gummi Adventure Part 1: The Quest Begins
by zencando
Summary: The gummies try to save Calla from being married to the new King Igthorn.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Gummi Adventure: Part 1: The quest begins

By: Zencando

Gummi Bears and Gargoyles are property of Disney and are being used without permission.

Content warning: Death of characters, language, somewhat graphic violence.

Ch 1: An evil Empire rises.

As the day came to a close, he stared out the window watching Toadwart enter over the draw bridge.

The castle Dunwyn had fallen.

There were small fires to put out through out his new kingdom, but that could wait.

After years of planning and failed attempts, Duke Igthorn had won. The king was dead, and he had driven out the knights. Now there was one matter left to take care of, those cursed gummies. He had not accomplished this feat on his own, there were two new members to thank for this victory.

Toadwart walked in the throne room of their new castle and headed straight for Igthorn to make his report.

Igthorn sat down in his brand new throne.

"Dukie- er I mean King Dukie will be pleased to know our newest team members information was correct!"

Duke Igthorn was pleased with this information

"Ah! So with our informants information you finally found Gummi Glenn!"

"Um well yes, but they put up a bit more of a fight than normal and now only two Gummies remain alive."

"Eh, no matter. The fewer gummies the better I say. Just so long as we have the Great Book of Gummies, we can learn the secret of Gummi Berry Juice, and the medallion, for out second new friend. Bring them to me."

"Um well thats what toadwart is trying to tell your majesty...the reason they are alive is...they escaped."

"Fine. What are two gummies to my new empire! Just bring me the objects of importance."

Toadwart was backing away looking at the entrance and only escape out of the room before he told this last bit of news.

"They took the book and medallion with them."

Igthorn was still all smiles though

"Oh I see. I give you an order. A simple one really, and you can't handle it. Well then I guess I'll just have to give this task to my new second in command."

Toadwart was sad and confused.

"I thought Toady was your second in command? Who is your new second in command?"

"She should be waking up anytime now. Why don't you go to the roof and greet her with your news. I'm sure she'd love to hear it."

Toadwart panicked,

"Oh no not her!"

"GET!"

Igthorn yelled and pointed to the door.

The sun was setting on this day and as night awoke to greet the castle so did she.

As the stones that surrounded Demona's body fell away, she awoke with a roar and eyes blazing red.

"Hello lady gargoyle! Lovely night isn't it?" Toadwart hoped if he could put her in a good mood it would save him some pain.

"Spare me your greetings and report."

"Um well that is to say that the gummies won't be bothering us anymore!"

"I don't care about the gummies you vile thing! Did you get the book and medallion from them?"

"Hmmph! Toadwart not tell you any thing now! Toadwart want an apology!"

Demona grabbed him by the throat and held him over the side of the castle.

"Did you get the items or not?"

Her eyes were glowing red, Toadwart was terrified beyond all thought.

"No we didn't! Two gummies escaped with them! But with your help Toadwart will fi-GAKUL!

Demona squeezed. until Toadwart stopped talking, until he stopped moving. Then she dropped him.

Demona then left for Igthorns new throne room.

Igthorn was tending to paperwork, writing up terms for peace for neighboring kingdoms, as this all took place.

Demona burst in and pointed to a group of 3 ogres.

"You lot! Your with me! I'll have the items before the sun rises."

She turned and stormed out, eyes glowing red.

Igthorn smiled with the sense of betrayal.

"I hope so, you won't be very useful once it does Demona."


	2. Chapter 2

Gruffi hurried the two gummi bears to the quick car. Sunni remembers he was in front telling them to keep up. They reached the shoot and Gruffi told them to get in. Cubbi said he wouldn't leave him.

Gruffy said he understood. Then Gruffy knocked Cubbi out put him in the quick car and told Sunni he was staying behind to make sure the ogres didn't follow them.

As the shoot rocketed away there was a loud rumble. Sunni knew Gruffi had caused a cave in to save them. The last two Gummi's of Gummi Glenn.

Zummi had handed her the book of gummis and the gummi medallion to look after, with his dieing breath, since she was his apprentice. When the ogres arrived there was screaming. Grammi's voice yelled out,

"Tummi No!"

Then she was silenced with a sickening thud.

Gruffi pushed Sunni and told Cubbi to get her to the quick car.

An ogre came in from the roof blocking Gruffis path back to the others. So he lead Sunni and Cubbi to the quick car.

Once the quick car was running there was a loud rumble and she knew Gruffi was gone. Cubbi came to while on route to hideout #3. Sunni filled him in then, it was her turn to pass out.

It happened so fast it seemed like a nightmare. Everything seem to happen at once and none of it made sense. When she woke up she was certain it was just a bad dream. Until she saw she was in Gummi hideout #3. No one would find them here for a while. Long enough for them to plan the next move.

"What was their next move?"

Sunni looked around for Cubbi and saw a note pinned to the door.

'Scout patrol. Be back soon. If not back by noon leave without me.'

"Leave without him? Who does Cubbi think he is? When he gets back-"

She stopped mid sentence as a caped figure entered the hideout.

"S-stay back who-who- ever you are!"

Her eyes lit up with hope when she saw it was the unseen defender of Dunwyn Forest, the Crimson Avenger.

There was a gold hilt sword at his side. The one that had been awarded to him from the King him self after saving the kingdom for the 100th time. Who knew they kept count?

Sunni ran to the Crimson Avenger with tears in her eyes,

"You- you have to help us! Please Mr. Crimson Avenger."

The Crimson Avenger was silent for a moment and then he spoke in a voice that Sunni had not expected to hear.

"I think we have a lot to talk about, Sunni."

Sunni was speechless as she heard Cubbi's voice come from the Crimson Avenger.

"Um...Sunni are you ok?"

The pieces fell together like a 4 piece puzzle.

"The Crimson Avenger was awarded that sword 3 years ago! You couldn't come watch the ceremony because you were sick!"

"I couldn't be in two places at once. There was no way for me to watch the ceremony and be awarded the sword."

"Every time I tried to tell you about some major Crimson Avenger story you were too tired to hear it."

"Some nights were later than others."

"You mean you lied!"

"Sunni its not like that! Gruffi and Grammi knew, sort of. No matter how old I got, or how much muscle I gained, Grammi always made me a knew suit when I needed it or repaired it. No questions asked. And Gruffi..."

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered his long time friend and father figure, whose sacrifice had allowed them to live.

"The night after I received the sword, he told me if I were to stop playing the Crimson Avenger games, he would be grateful, said I was too old and it was too dangerous. Then he told me if I chose not to stop, that he would be proud of me, and that he understood. He never spoke of the Crimson Avenger again."

Sunni folded her arms and turned away, asking in a very angry voice.

"How long have you been doing this? Playing hero?"

"12 years now. Its not a game anymore though. It was easier tonight for the Crimson Avenger to sneak around than it would be for a pink bear. This isn't the time to argue over this."

Cubbi took off his mask and hat. His voice was softer as he spoke the next news.

"Sunni things are worst than we thought. Castle Dunwyn fell to Igthorn!"

"WHAT? Oh no, Calla!"

"She's alive for now, he needs her for leverage. If he kills her he'll anger the surrounding kingdoms and the people will revolt against him. If he marries her- he legitimately becomes king."

"Cubbi what do we do?"

"We get some rest, then tomorrow we fill our bags with supplies and gummi berry juice and go find Cavin."

"But he was banished, for the incident with the Princess..."

Incident was an understatement. The royal maid had walked in the princess room to find her asleep in his arms. The lack of cloths on both of them was all the proof the king needed. If it hadn't been for the pleas from the princess and Sir Tuxford, Cavin would have been beheaded. Instead, the king showed mercy. He was never to return to the castle though.

"I know that Sunni, but he is the last trained knight who knows that castle as good as we do. We need him. I also have been keeping in contact with him. He has a black smith shop in a neghboring town."

"I know. I've sorta been keeping in contact with him as well."

"Really? How? Why?"

"Well...Calla and Cavin are in love! I have been playing go between for them delivering letters of romance and well wishes. Its so romantic."

Cubbi groaned.

"Ugh! Girls! How can you think of romance at a time like this?"

"How can you think of a silly cape, hat and mask at a time like this?"

Cubbi wanted to say something powerful and noble, all he could manage was,

"Its not silly!"

"Why have you been keeping in contact with him?"

"Calvin is my friend! Besides I kinda of, well that is to say the Crimson Avenger, motivated him to clean up the forest around his new town. He is the Roaming Guardian."

"Ugh! Boys! Why do you feel violence solves everything? You need to get some rest. Its almost morning, if you fall asleep now though, we'll be moving around at night tomorrow."

Cubbi laid down on the other side of the hideout and spoke with a determination and seriousness that was not normal for Cubbi.

"Good. We'll have a better chance of moving around freely at night."

Sunni was still annoyed that he kept this secret from her.

"Good night! Crimson Cubbi. I'll take the first shift of guard duty. I have rested longer than you. I'll wake you up at noon and you can take the next shift."

"Right. Good night Sunni."


	3. Chapter 3

This had not been part of the bargain.

Demona was a hardened warrior. She had seen her share of death. Her clan slaughtered, countless humans sense then had died by her hand.

She had retraced Toadwarts steps to see if she could track the missing gummi bears. She found herself at what was left of Gummi Glenn.

What she found were three gummi's smashed to death, no doubt from the ogre clubs. Being the survivor of a massacre herself from the vikings, she found her stomach upset at the idea she played a role in this.

Demona was furious that she had allowed her self to be part of this massacre. The gummi bears were of no consequence, it was the book and medallion she was after. This though, was unacceptable.

Demona plotted to herself.

"I will settle this with Igthorn for you gummi's. Once I have your magic items I'll no longer need the human who did this to you."

Demona figured it wasn't the ogres fault they were just following orders. No, it was the humans! Always the humans who were at fault.

She followed the disaster till it led to the caved in quick car room.

"This must lead to their next hide out. You three! Remove this rubble!"

"Ok!"

The three ogres got to work but once they had removed the rubble they discovered the shaft led to down a narrow entrance. Demona followed it for hours when it finally opened up. The tracks led to a cavern where there were dozens of tunnels with tracks and those tunnels led to more tunnels. Demona was dumbfounded at the sheer volume of tunnels it split into and the length of them.

"How old is this place? It would have taken a lifetime to build all of this, let alone search all of them."

She inspected the track switch. She saw the direction that the track was headed in. There was no way to finish hunting them this night.

Gargoyles seem to have an internal clock for knowing how long night is.

"Its getting close to dawn. I'll stay down here and rest you three guard the entrance to this cavern till sunset. Then we'll head out after them."


	4. Chapter 4

Night time had fallen in the kingdom of Dunwyn, which would soon be known as the kingdom of Igthorn.

Cubbi and Sunni were determined not to let that happen.

The plan was to get Cavin to inform the Welchville leader, a Duke named Surefire, of what Igthorn was up to. Then the town could call on a neighboring kingdom of Smallinton, for help. Then it was just a matter of over throwing Igthorn and saving Calla.

After the final wake up as the sun was beginning to set, Cubbi and Sunni were close to the next town of Welchville. They had traveled straight through the woods to get there faster. The road lead to a very steep climb. You could avoid that by going through the woods. Sunni remembers when she was younger, telling Gruffi she thought the road might have been designed that way so people got tired after leaving Dunwyn and needed to stop at Welchville. To which Gruffi had replied that day long ago,

"They built the road that way because their humans! Always the hard way. Hmph! But that's a pretty good thinker you got on your shoulders there kid. Keep it up."

Sunni wiped away tears from the memory.

Cavin had been working as a black smith in Welchville since his banishment. When he was off work, he was roaming the woods, fighting off bandits as the Roaming Guardian. His new costume was just a potato sack with a cape and black mask. He wore a black painted knights helmet without a face guard.

It was in this outfit that he came across his old crime fighting friend in the night.

"Ah Crimson Avenger! How are you doing?"

The Crimson Avenger struck a heroic pose with his hands on his hips while answering in his hero voice,

"Not well Roaming Guardian. Igthorn has captured Dunwyn!"

Cavin was shocked

"What? Is Calla-"

Sunni who had been hiding behind a tree stepped out and answered,

"She's fine Cavin. But right now we need-"

The Crimson Avenger reproached Sunni in his normal voice,

"Don't say his name Sunni!"

Sunni asked slightly annoyed

"Whats the big deal Cubbi?"

"You know how many enemies he has in these woods that would love to know his real name?"

Cavin was confused, but as he listened and took a closer look he saw his friend Cubbi, for the first time as the Crimson Avenger.

"Wait, Cubbi? Is that you? What are you doing dressed as the Crimson Avenger? How did you get his sword?"

Sunni crossed her arms and said with a slight hint of anger,

"You didn't tell him either? Well glad I'm not the only one who was left in the dark."

Cubbi covered his face with his hand, and voice filled with annoyance said,

"Oh for crying out loud! Cavin we need to use your blacksmith shop as a base of operation to plan a counter attack against Igthorn!"

Cavin was silent for a moment then asked in a skeptical tone.

"So your really the Crimson Avenger?"

Cubbi closed his eyes and clenched his fist as he answered louder than he thought he would.

"YES!"

Cavin held up his hands to try and calm down a now heavy breathing annoyed Cubbi.

"Ok ok geeze! Crimson Avenger or Cubbi, your turning into Gruffi!"

The two gummies both looked saddened at that comment. Cavin noticed this and asked,

"Whats wrong?"

Sunni Spoke up

"We- we'll tell you once we get to your shop."

Cubbi nodded in agreement.

"We should probably move in silence so not to attract any attention."

Just then there was a noise in the bushes behind them across a clearing, and five men revealed themselves holding swords and large clubs.

"I'm afraid its too late for that mister!" The largest man said. Clearly the group leader the other four surrounded the three of them and tried to look fierce.

"We didn't catch most of what you were saying, but I think it was, ' Yes! We'll give you our loot!' "

The four thugs laughed at the leaders joke.

One of the men spotted Sunni, as she tried to sneak into the bushes.

"Is that a-! My word they have themselves a gummi bear!"

Another one of the thugs came up with an idea that he would spend the rest of his life regretting.

"Do you know how much money its fur will be worth? We'll just take that thing back to the camp and skin it, and retire from the money we make!"

The roaming guardian stepped between his friends and the thugs.

"You two head to the next location. I'll deal with these five."

The lead thugs eyes lit up as he saw it was his old enemy.

"The roaming Guardian! I've been looking to settle up with you. I don't think your friend in the fancy hat is going to help. Look at him over there! The coward hasn't moved, hiding in the shadows! He's all shaken and trembling with fear! HAHAHA!"

Cubbi stepped in front of Sunni, so he was facing her, and hiding her as she went into the bushes. She had never seen him this angry before.

Still trembling with rage Cubbi slowly turned around stepping into the moonlight, while asking a question.

"What.."

His hat became clearer in the moonlight.

"...did you..."

The famous gold hilt of his sword practically glowed in the moonlight.

"...say about..."

His cape flowed around his body, like a crimson waterfall.

"...MY SISTER?"

The lead thug turned white as a ghost as he quickly dropped his weapon and went to his knees as he saw an angry Crimson Avenger.

"Everyone drop your weapons or he'll kill us all!"

The thugs did as they were ordered. While the lead thug pleaded to the Crimson Avenger

"Please spare us!"

Cavin was shocked and a little jealous.

"WHAT? Oh sure, you see me and its, ' I've got a score to settle with you Roaming Guardian! ' You see the Crimson Avenger and its, ' Oh spare us! Spare us! ' Sheesh. Maybe its the hat."

If the Crimson Avenger heard them, he ignored it. He was walking towards the one who threatened Sunni.

The Crimson Avenger pulled out his sword and held the tip of it at the thugs throat.

"What did you say? What did you say you were going to do to my sister?"

"I-I-I-didn't mean it! Honest Mr. Crimson Avenger!"

Tears were flowing down Cubbi's face as he shouted,

"LIAR!"

The lead thug spoke up begging.

"Please Crimson Avenger. He's daft in the head, but he's my younger brother. If some one has to die to make amends for his stupidity. Please. Let it be me."

The Roaming guardian trusted the Crimson Avenger but he had never seen him like this before.

"No one is going to die tonight. R-Right Crimson Avenger?"

The last part of his statement had sounded as uneasy as the Roaming Guardian felt.

No response.

In his mind, Cubbi was seeing the massacre all over again. He wanted to pretend this human was Igthorn. He wanted to pretend that spilling his blood would avenge his family. His heart wouldn't let him though.

Sunni walked up behind him slowly, and put her hands on Cubbi's shoulders. And said as gently as she could, with out letting him know how scared she was.

"Come on. Lets go."

That snapped Cubbi out of it. His sword flashed and the thug in front of him held his cheek as it bled.

"Let that scar be a reminder for the rest of your life. A reminder that on this night, your brother, and my sister, saved your life."

He turned and Sunni let go of his shoulders.

As he moved toward the lead thug his cape surrounded him, making him look like a avenging phantom.

The lead thug seemed resolved to his fate.

"Make it quick."

Cavin gulped and was going to step in front of Cubbi to stop him. Cavin knew he was good, he also knew the Crimson Avenger was better with a sword.

The Crimson Avenger held up his hand to Cavin telling him to halt.

Cavin, trusting his friend Cubbi, came to a stop.

He didn't take his eyes off the lead thug as he spoke.

"I'll let you live villain, but your going to do me a favor in return. Got it?"


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was now rising on Welchville. Cavin had brought Sunni and Cubbi back to his shop and listened to their tale. He had now woken the town leader, to convince him they were all in danger. While he waited for an audience with the sleepy leader, his thoughts returned to his conversation with his friends, Cubbi and Sunni.

The attack had been quick and brutal. The details were easy enough to put together from what the two gummis had told Cavin.

Sunni was in the kitchen making lunch with Tummi and Grammi. Gruffi and Cubbi were fixing leaks in the roof from the near by lake. Sunni went to replace a bucket in Zummi's library when the attack started. One second Zummi was there, the next he was half buried as the wall caved in. Zummi handed her the book of Gummis and told her to take the medalion from his neck.

Sunni was crying as she told Cavin this, so Cubbi continued from his perspective.

"Gruffi and I had heard the crash and we ran to Zummi's library, then from the kitchen we heard Grammi yell...we...we heard Tummi and Grammi...I'll never forget that noise. Those club's hitting them. The place was swarming with ogres, we never had a chance."

Cubbi's fist clenched as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"By this time the place was crawling with ogres. When we reached Sunni, Gruffi saw Zummi, so did I. I froze. I just- I just stood there unable to move! Not Gruffi. He told me to snap out of it, grabbed Sunni and rushed us to the quickcar. I was going to stay and fight with him! He...he knocked me out, threw me in the car next thing I know we are in hideout number 3. Sunni is passed out so I put on my costume and go to warn Calla."

Sunni was sobbing holding her knees close to her. Cubbi was starting to cry as well.

Cavin was furious.

"I'm so sorry you guys! I should have been there! If I had never gotten banished-"

"Its not your fault Cavin. It's Igthorns and Igthorns alone."

After that they both fell asleep.

They were trying to stop Igthorn and now it was his turn to help. Not as the Roaming Guardian, but as Cavin, the blacksmith, friend to the surviving gummi bears.

Calvin had left Sunni and Cubbi sleeping in his blacksmith shop in the rafters. They were well concealed while he went to see the town leader.

"Sir, my name is Cavin. I run the blacksmith. I have just had word from some travelers that Castle Dunwin has fallen to Igthorn. He is holding the princess hostage till he can legally marry her and become the king. If this happens he will surely attack this village first. We must send word to our neighboring kingdom Smallinton and help them dethrone the villain!"

Calvin had stayed under the radar of the leader, his men though knew Cavin for his honesty and superb craftsmanship.

The Duke Surefire, had never met Cavin before was leery of his claims.

"How well do you know these travelers? Are you to believe every stray peasant who tells you a tale of woe? Bring them to me and I'll question them myself."

"I cannot sir, the two travelers were merely passing through. I happen to recognize them from my days at Dunwin."

"Really? How convenient for you. How do I know this is not some scheme to make me appear to be consulting against King of Dunwin? No I think it best to stay out of this mess."

The captain of guards for the village stepped forward.

"I will vouch for Cavin. If he says that two strangers told him this news then it is so. He has been honest with me in the past when it would have been more beneficial for him to lie."

The town leader shot the captain a glance that let him know he was displeased with his response.

"Very well, dispatch a team to investigate the claim. Until then 'blacksmith', return to your shop."

Cavin was not pleased with the response completely.

"Do you not think it wise to contact King Philip of Smallinton and compare information?"

"I'm sorry do I tell you how to run your blacksmith?"

Cavin realized he had crossed a line

" No sir."

"Then don't tell me how to run this village! You will return to your shop and I'll post a guard there to make sure you stay there."

Cavin accepted defeat.

"Yes sir."

Once Calvin had left the room the town leader looked to his messenger. Go to King Philips court. See what information you can find out about this Dunwin matter. If Cavin is correct I do not want us to get squished by Igthorn."


	6. Chapter 6

Night time fell as the ogres heard Demona awake.

They followed a road and ran into a few unlucky travelers she asked where the nearest town was. Demona had success scarring people into telling her what she wanted to know. It was possible that the gummi's had human friends to aid in their escape.

"Nearest town Welchville."

"Lets go."

In Welchville Sunni and Cubbi woke up in Calvins blacksmith where he was waiting with some food. He held up a finger to his mouth to indicate they should be quiet.

"There is a guard outside, he won't let me leave unless I'm getting food, water or using the outhouse."

Sunni looked depressed, as she began to eat the meal Cavin had brought.

"Meeting with your town leader didn't go well did it."

"Oh it went well enough. A group of guards went to see if Igthorn really has Castle Dunwin and, though I doubt he'll ever admit it, I saw his messenger headed on a road to King Philips. I guess he doesn't want any surprises. But it will take a day for the messenger to get there. Then another day to get back. The only hope we have now is that Cubbi's plan works."

After a long moment of silence he asked a question he didn't get to ask last night.

"So how did it fall? The castle?"

Cubbi answered, since he saw the ogres at the castle first hand.

"We don't know. After the attack on Gummi Glenn, it was already over. With Sunni resting, I sneaked back into the castle to check on Calla. There were ogres patrolling the castle. When I hid myself in the throne room, Igthorn-"

Sunni yelled at Cubbi in as much of a whisper as she could

"YOU hid in the THRONE ROOM? With Igthorn! What were you thinking?"

Cubbi snapped back at Sunni.

"I was thinking I need to see if Calla is ok! That's how I learned Igthorns plan to marry her. I overheard him and his new partner!"

Sunni Stood up. Pointing at Cubbi.

"We just lost everyone important, and your risking your life for what? To play hero?"

Cubbi stood up

"I was not playing hero!"

Calvin stepped between them

"Enough both of you! We need to focus on saving Calla and the rest of the kingdom. That's whats important right now."

"Your right Cavin. Sorry Sunni. I'm guessing Igthorn has some new help. Its the only explanation."

Sunni responded

"But who? Who could have enough experience in war fare to conquer a castle in one day? Not to mention how did Igthorn learn the location of Gummi Glenn?"

Cavin was dumbfounded,

Cubbi had a look of shame on his face as he said something he wasn't sure how to explain.

"There was someone else in the throne room with Igthorn. His voice sounded familiar..."

"Familiar? Who was it?" Cavin asked

"It sounded like...like Gusto."

Sunni's face was filled with horror, her voice seem to disappear from her as she spoke,

"What?"

Their train of thought was thrown off as the outside erupted into screams of chaos, and panic.

"Monster!"

"Ogres!"

"Its Igthorn!

"Its a devil!"

Igthorn was not with them, but everyone knew he traveled with ogres. The one they called monster spoke.

"Humans! I am called Demona! We are looking for 2 gummi bears and we believe they are hiding in this village! Surrender them now and I promise no harm will befall this pathetic town."

She had expected resistance.

She had expected a fight.

She had even expected running and screaming.

She had not expected this.

The village. The entire village, from the children to the guards, every grownup shop keeper and what appeared to be the town drunk, all joined together...

in laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

The town drunk explained that situation to Demona and the ogres.

"There are gummi bears all around us! Some must be at least 100 feet tall! And they can turn invisible!"

Demonas Eyes flashed red and a growl escaped her throat.

"You dumb beast! Gummi bears are a legend stupid heads. Like you, that's all! Hahahaha!"

Demona ripped out his throat, without warning or regret.

The guard at Cavin's Blacksmith abandoned his post to aid the villagers in evacuation.

Screaming returned from the village.

Demona's voice seem to raise above all the shouting.

"Burn this village to the ground! Kill every last human!"

Calvin and Cubbi got in to uniform as quick as they could. Sunni grabbed Cubbi by the arm when she saw he was dressed up.

"What are you doing? That thing out there is probably going to kill more innocent people and you want to play hero? We are all that is left of the Gummi Glenn! I don't want to lose you too."

Cubbi held her hand.

"Sunni, I am the unseen defender of Dunwin Castle, I swore an oath to defend it."

Sunni yelled at him while crying, desperate to keep him safe.

"Dunwin is gone! Gummi Glenn is gone! You are all I have left Cubbi! There is nothing left for you to defend! I'm not losing you too! I'm not!"

Cubbi hugged her and held her close.

"There will always be a Dunwin and there will always be a Gummi Glenn as long as we believe in it!

Gruffi, Grammi, Zummi and Tubbi all of them! They taught us to fight for what we believe in!"

Sunni let go of Cubbi. She finally understood, he wasn't just playing hero. When he put on the mask and cape, he was the Crimson Avenger, the unseen defender and knight of Dunwin Castle. He would keep his oath. No matter the cost.

After the Crimson Avenger took a swig of gummi berry juice, he and the Roaming Gaurdian took the fight to the enemy. Sunni grabbed the book of Gummis under her arm and the medallion in her hand. A look of determination came to her face as she wiped away her tears.

"We fight for what we believe in. I believe in you Cubbi."


	8. Chapter 8

The Crimson Avenger and the Roaming Guardian burst out of the blacksmith shop and with their swords drawn.

"I'll take the ugly one!"

The Roaming Guardian looked at the three ogres and Demona and asked,

"Which ones the ugly one?"

Cubbi bounced towards Demona, who was no fool and saw through his disguise.

"So your a gummi bear."

She easily side stepped his attack.

"You'll have to do better than that. I don't wish to fight you though. I'm here to offer you a chance at peace."

"After what was done to us by Igthorns ogres? You'll excuse me if I laugh in your face!"

Demona held up her hand.

"Ogres! Stop your attack on the village."

The ogres obeyed but were not happy.

"Stupid female bat thing needs to make up her mind."

Demona ignored them as she spoke to the Crimson Avenger.

"I too have been the victim of humans. Your kind has been all but wiped out because of them, as has mine. Give me the Gummi Medallion and book of great gummis and we can rid the world of the humans!"

"Forget it! I'll never help anyone who could work with Igthorn! Why don't you surrender now and maybe I'll go easy on ya?"

Cubbi took a better stance with his sword and readied himself.

"Foolish bear! I'll teach you some respect when I-!"

"Zummo-Gummo-Zappo-Targeto!"

Demona heard the words just before she was blasted with a lightning bolt that sent her flying into a now abandoned building.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM MONSTER!"

Sunni had the great book of gummi strapped to her back and was wearing the medallion. After that attack, sparks of lightning were emanating from her body.

Cubbi had never seen Zummi use that attack before. However Cubbi, being a younger brother, had seen that look on Sunni's face many times. It always meant it was time for him to run away. That his joke had gone too far, and it was time for him to feel pain.

This time, that look was focused on Demona.

"Whoa! Where did you learn that?"

In an instant Sunni recalled in her mind the training session Zummi had given her on using that spell.

It had been before sunrise one morning a few years ago. Sunni was unhappy about getting up that early and let Zummi know it.

"Why are we up so early for a spell?"

"Come on Sunni, the the early worm gets the bird! -er I mean the early bird gets the worm!"

"Yeah this hour is for the birds all right!"

"Actually, the worm is what we are interested in this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about a worm for a moment. Well, it has no arms, to protect itself from a bird. No legs to pick it self up with and run away. It has virtually no defenses. All it can do is bury itself in the ground against creatures that have all those things."

"That makes it easier for the birds. They have to eat too ya know."

"That's good! That's good! Your right they do have to eat. But this morning your going to be protecting the worm ok? Oh look! There's a bird trying to get a worm now! Quick Quick! The spell Sunni, the spell!"

Holding out her hands she chanted, "Zummo-Gummo-Zappo-Targeto!"

When she blasted the bird with the spell, it was just a spark, barely any force behind it at all. It startled the bird to let the worm go. But it did not detour it from having its meal.

"Zummi you woke me up this early in the morning for such a weak spell? I can't even stop a bird with it!"

"Oh its not the spell Sunni, its the caster. Its an entirely defensive spell. This spell was designed to feed off your need to protect. You didn't feel much need to protect the worm so the spell wasn't very strong. The stronger the need to protect is, the stronger the blast will be."

Demona emerged from the building, eyes glowing red.

"You had your chance gummies! Destroy them! All of them! Do not harm the book or medallion!"

The Roaming Guardian and the Crimson Avenger charged the ogres while making plans.

"Sunni! You handle Demona! We'll take down the ogres!"

Sunni looked Demona in the face and with tears in her eyes she said.

"This one is for Grammi!" She raised her hands to begin the spell...

Cubbi bounced on an ogre and saw an opening for a kill shot through his eye. He steadied his blade.

"This one's for Tummi!"

The roaming Guardian ran up a club of an oger who missed his chance to smash him. He had the same opening as Cubbi.

"This one is for Sir Tuxford!"

Two ogres fell dead the same time Demona was blasted back into another building.

The third and last ogre saw his two companions fall dead.

"Uh oh."

That was the last thing he said, as the heroes joined forces to bring him down as quickly as they could.

There was an explosion in the last building that Demona was blasted into.

Sunni cried out, "NO!"

The Crimson Avenger heard Sunni crying and quickly ran to her side.

"Sunni! Oh no! Are you hurt? What happened?"

Sunni was on her knees holding her face in her hands crying,

"I killed her. I never killed anyone before!' I – I Just meant for the building to collapse to hold her. I didn't know it would explode like that.

The Crimson Avenger and the Roaming Guardian looked at the burning building Sunni was talking about. Inside, lay the vanquished, now burning corpse of Demona.

They both tried to console her,

"It was self defense Sunni."

"You probably just saved countless lives."

"It doesn't change the fact that she is dead because of me!"

A voice filled with rage, came from the burning building.

"Don't count on it bear!"

All of their faces were in disbelief as Demona hauled herself from the burning building.

She didn't have a scratch or burn mark on her.

The Roaming Guardian was the first to find his tongue.

"What – what are you?"

Demona laughed

"I am more powerful than all of you could begin to comprehend! I made a magical pact for immortality long ago. You should just hand over the magical items and save your self some grief. No matter where you run or where you hide, I will hunt you down. When you are both tired and too weak and too old to fight back. I'll simple take them out of your hands."

The crimson avenger charged her

"That's what you think!"

She jumped over him, and hit him with her tail, causing him to fall down. When she landed, the Roaming Guardian attacked her. She merely grab his arm and threw him into the Crimson Avenger.

Smiling at Sunni, with her hands on her hips Demona taunted her.

"Now then where were we? Oh yes. You were handing over the items in question."

Sunni began the spell again, Demona by now had closed enough ground between them to leap forward

and strike her with her back hand before Sunni could complete the spell.

Demona slowly approached the fallen Sunni.

"You fought bravely little yellow bear! It is over now. I'll take those magical items from you. You aren't strong enough to use them properly anyway."

Sunni's head hit a rock, and she was losing blood. She was losing focus when she spoke a spell. One she had never heard or read before. The voice coming out of her mouth wasn't hers, it was Zummis.

"Tummo! Gummo! All Gummi's! Escape-O NOW!"

There was a bolt of lightning that forked and struck both Sunni and the Crimson Avenger. Then they were gone.

The Roaming guardian picked himself up off the ground.

"Cubbi? Sunni?"

Demona became furious.

"No! NOO! Where did they go!"

"Where are they Demona! What did you do to them?"

"How should I know human! That was a gummi spell, and powerful one. There is no way that little twerp performed it. Since I can't have the magical items I can at least destroy you!"

Just then the knights from the neighbor kingdom rushed in the town.

The Roaming Guardian was excited and in disbelief.

"Alright! It worked!"

Cubbi had sparred the thugs life the other night in the woods. In exchange that they would go as fast as they could to Smallinton, pose as travelers, and tell King Philip about Igthorn.

Demona was no fool. She knew she had lost her chance for the gummi items and that Igthorn would soon be removed from power. Time for her to leave.

When the Roaming Guardian turned back around, Demona was gliding off into the night.

"Good riddance Demona. Sunni, Cubbi, where ever you are, I hope you two are alright."

The End of Part One...

# # #


End file.
